Unequivocal Blue Eyes
by iCraveBat
Summary: What if after the Quarter Quell Katniss was so hurt she had to undergo surgery and replace her heart? The thing is, no one wants to give up their heart. Except, well, the baker's boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__Unequivocal Blue Eyes_

_**Setting: **__Post Catching Fire. Mockingjay is intangible (kind of)._

_**Summary: **__What if after the Quarter Quell Katniss was so hurt she had to undergo surgery and replace her heart? The thing is; no one wants to give up their heart. Except, well, the baker's boy._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hunger Games. If I did I would have had a huge tribute dedicated to Finnick, Cinna, and Prim. Lk:Dkjfaklsdj. Hahaha._

_**Author's Note:**__ Hi. Here's my second story of THG. No flames, last time I accepted flames I left the FF community. No way am I letting that happen again. I'm sensitive, judge me. But if I say anything wrong, feel free to correct me because I didn't really do in depth reading of Mockingjay like I did The Hunger Games and Catching Fire. Mockingjay wasn't the best in my opinion. :/ Ask questions that leave you puzzled. Twists and turns included. First couple of chapters are Everlark fluff. You've been warned._

* * *

I can hear it. The rolling of the wheels. The screaming of the doctors. I can hear Dr. Aurelius, "Hurry hurry! We have to check her heart and fast." I can hear the monitors beeping and feel tubes hooking up to my body, but I have no control over myself.

"Her left ventricle, it's not flowing oxygen out. And that's the most important chamber." A surgeon says. I think his name is Dr. Varcili. "It's no use. She's a goner."

There's a small pause of everyone around my hospital bed mourning over me. I could feel their bodies radiating to me. Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, is going to be gone. The surgeon, Dr. Varcili, says quietly, "How long do you think she has until her whole heart shuts down?" He sighs. "I'm judging at most three weeks."

Dr. Aurelius sighs too. "I'll go run some tests. I'll be back." I hear footsteps eventually disappearing. About 30 minutes later, in dead silence, the footsteps come back. "Varcili, you were right. Three weeks is all she has. Unless someone would be willing to give up their heart for her."

_No one would give up their heart for me. Nobody, not one. _I think to myself.

Dr. Varcili states, "Should we wake her?" I could feel his hands on my forehead, feeling if I have a fever.

"No, that'll just startle her. We'll just wait until she wakes herself. She needs rest anyway." Dr. Aurelius along with a lot of other footsteps walk out of the room.

* * *

I wake up; my whole body is under my control now. I look around the room. Utter white and beige on the walls. I look at my arms hooked up to machines. I see a clipboard, and grasp it; careful not to unhook any devices.

Diagnosis: UNKNOWN DISEASE. LEFT VENTRICLE FAILURE.

Treatment: FIND A HEART DONOR

Comments: HAVE GUARDIAN MAKE SURE HEARTBEAT REMAINS STEADY AND CONSTANT. IRREGULAR HEART RATE IS PERILOUS IN CURRENT CONDITION. POSSIBLE VOLCIAC ATTACK

You would expect the treatment to be antibiotics, or at least medication, but no; it's to find a heart donor. I could hear somebody walking close to my room as I quickly place the clipboard back on the nightstand, lie back down, and stare at the ceiling. It's Haymitch. I was expecting Peeta, but I guess it was nice to see a familiar face.

"Oh, look who's awake." Haymitch sits on the comforter located next to the door. He takes a small plastic cup of water. It's the first time I've seen him not consume liquor.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask. It even shocks me that I didn't ask for Gale or even Prim for that matter.

Haymitch looks down and swirls his water in his plastic cup by moving it back and forth.

I ask again with more assertion and aggression in my voice. "Where's Peeta?"

"He was taken by the Capitol." He stares in my face with a blank expression on it.

"What?" is all I manage to get out.

"He's in the other hovercraft with Enobaria and Johanna. You were captured by a different hovercraft with Finnick and Beetee."

I thought since Haymitch used the term 'captured' for me as well, Peeta was fine too. _Wrong_. "So he's okay?"

"Not exactly," Haymitch states. "The one Peeta was captured in is headed to the Capitol. We're headed for District 13. And, well, Peeta isn't… Per say in a good hovercraft right now."

My eyes widen at the news. "Peeta…" I silently whisper. I ask Haymitch, "What else happened while I was out?"

"Well, sweetheart, I'll put this in the nicest way possible. Aurelius and Varcili said-"

"I have three weeks to live. I know. I heard." Haymitch is baffled at how I know this information. "I couldn't see or move, but I heard them."  
Haymitch mutters under his breath something incoherent.

"What?" I ask.

"A Volciac attack," Haymitch says.

I've heard of a Volciac attack before. My dad saw someone die of it on TV, but I never knew what it was. "What's that?"

"A Volciac attack is what you just experienced. Except it can be fatal. It's not just your average faint spell or subtle paralysis. My father died from it." His voice softens, but then returns back to its stern tone. "It feels like everything is fine, but slowly your heart and brain begin to shut down. There is no cure. Just to hope. You're lucky you have the ability to think right now." Haymitch grunts and leaves the room. Before he leaves, he stands by the doorpost and says, "We'll be landing in District 13 soon. Just a heads up," Then he leaves in silence.

A Volciac attack… I could die anytime soon. How come Dr. Aurelius or Dr. Varcili were unsure if the attack was true or not? How come Haymitch knew? Aurelius and Varcili are the doctors, shouldn't they know? All I know is that I just want Peeta by my side to take away the nightmares. _Great, _I think. _I'm about as dead as nightlock can make you._

I lay on my right side and grip the sheets; paranoia is sinking into my skin. What are they doing to Peeta? Holding him hostage? Whipping him until he reveals information he doesn't even know? Putting him on trial? Hanging him like they did Seneca Crane? Suddenly I hear a voice that stops my pessimistic thoughts. It's Haymitch again. I wish it were Cinna or Gale. Haymitch has been on my nerves since day one, and the next time I hear his voice instead of somebody else, I'll make him an Avox myself. "We've landed sweetheart,"

"Where's Cinna?"

Haymitch takes a long sip of his hardcore liquor. _Uh oh, this can't be good._ "Cinna was executed. Right when you stepped foot in that arena he was put into interrogation. And-" Haymitch takes his index finger and slides it across his throat making a sound effect along with it.

Cinna's dead? I run my fingers through my hair. Cinna, one of my first and closest friends ever since I came here. He was more than a stylist. He was my hope before I considered going insane. He cared about me.

I realize the wires and tubes are unhooked, but I feel faint. I can blame this all on my left ventricle not doing its job. Haymitch and I walk out of the hovercraft, and while Haymitch goes searching District 13 above ground, I go underground. This district has been underground the entire time. I stop at the cafeteria, because I'm starving. I see Greasy Sae working behind the countertops, serving some stew. It's not lamb stew, but I'll take anything. I look around for anybody I know, and I see Delly Cartwright. I'll pass. I sit alone. Eventually Prim, my mom, and Gale sit next to me. As I'm sipping the stew, I heart the doors opening as the whole room goes silent. "Why is everybody so quiet?" I whisper to Gale. Gale does nothing but point to the door. I turn and see a stumbling boy with blonde locks and piercing blue eyes. His arm is around Haymitch for support and his face is extremely cut up. He's groaning and his free hand is across his ribcage as he limps. I look down and his good leg is the artificial leg. _Oh my God, it's Peeta. The boy with the bread. He's here. What is he doing here?_

* * *

_So that was the first chapter! I wrote the second chapter, but I wasn't sure if anybody would like this story. I usually finish the stories before I post them, but what's the point of finishing them if nobody will read them? Post a review telling me if I should continue or not. No flames._

_I usually post questions for my reviewers to answer after the chapter is finished._

_Question!: What is your favorite moment between Katniss and Peeta out of all of the three books?_

_My answer: It's so hard to pick one! So I'm going to cheat a little and post my favorite scenes from all the books. ;)_

_**The Hunger Games**__: _Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta extend his hand. I look at him, unsure. "One more time? For the audience?" he says. His voice isn't angry. It's hollow which is worse. Already I see the boy with the bread slipping away from me.  
I take his hand, holding on tightly, preparing for the moment when I will finally have to let go.

UGH THE FEELS. THE EVERLARK FEELS.

_**Catching Fire:**_ "I don't know. I don't think I cry out or thrash around or anything. I just come to, paralyzed with terror," he says.  
"You should wake me," I say, thinking about how I can interrupt his sleep two or three times on a bad night. About how long it can take to calm me down.  
"It's not necessary. My nightmares are usually about losing you," he says. "I'm okay once I realize you're here."

THIS WAS SO HARD TO PICK. IT WAS BETWEEN THIS OR THE ONE WHEN KATNISS SAYS SHE NEEDS PEETA AND I JUST CAN'T I'M SORRY-

_**Mockingjay:**__"I clench his hands to the point of pain. "Stay with me." His pupils contract to pinpoints, dilate again rapidly, and then return to something resembling normalcy. "Always," he murmurs."_

_"__You love me. Real or not real?" I tell him, "Real."_

OKAY YOU GUYS HAVE TO ADMIT THOSE TWO ARE LIKE THE BESTEST SO DON'T BLAME ME OK.

_Leave your answers! One special moment or one from each book! I'd love to see your answers. :)_

_-thedandelions_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: **__Unequivocal Blue Eyes_

_**Setting:**__ Post Catching Fire. Mockingjay is intangible (kind of)._

_**Summary: **__What if after the Quarter Quell Katniss was so hurt she had to undergo surgery and replace her heart? The thing is; no one wants to give up their heart. Except, well, the baker's boy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Hunger Games. Although I wish I did. I would make the ending of Mockingjay longer and less rushed but I'm not complaining because Peeta and Katniss have kids anyway so I'm happy with the outcome._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello again, I bring to you the second chapter of Unequivocal Blue Eyes. I'm glad you guys like it so far! I really appreciate your support. I'm hoping to make this a story you guys can contribute it as well. In the future, there will be polls so you guys can vote on the trail of where the story goes. :)_

_S/O: Guest and hungergamesfangirl100! Glad you guys enjoy the story._

* * *

Previously: His arm is around Haymitch for support and his face is extremely cut up. He's groaning and his free hand is across his ribcage as he limps. I look down and his good leg is the artificial leg. _Oh my god, It's Peeta. The boy with the bread. He's here. What is he doing here?_

* * *

I see Haymitch struggling to keep Peeta standing, but I'm frozen. The baker's boy. He's standing in the same room as me. What is he doing here? He should be in the Capitol, whipped by Peacekeepers or something. I step out of the tables and run up to him. "Peeta!" Suddenly my legs are giving out and I feel nothing but fatigue. I refuse to fall. "Peeta!" I run up and nearly tackle him. My arms are wrapped tightly around his torso and my face is snuggled into his chest. I'm shedding tears into his shirt. I feel one hand around me, the other is still holding onto Haymitch. I hear Peeta groaning. "Oh my God, am I hurting you?" I loosen my grasp as sighs a breath filled with relief. I am gasping for air, but I ignore the feeling of pain. It sounds like I have the hiccups due to crying. Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread. He's here, and he's absorbing my presence.

Haymitch guides him to a near corner and lays him down on a coupe of blankets. He leaves to get a serving of stew. I sit by Peeta's side and caress his cheek. I am still feeling ill, but if I blackout now, I would worry an injured Peeta. Instead, I ask him, "Are you hungry?" I smile at him. He's really here.

Peeta's small chuckle turns into a strong cough. He replies, "Yeah, but I can't eat stew. Just soup,"

I don't question his eating habits. I walk up to Greasy Sae's counter abandoning Peeta for a split second while I try to get some of her finest soup. She eventually agrees. I walk back to Peeta with a soup spoon and bit by bit; have him drink some warm soup.

I say softly, "What are you doing here?"

"You're not going to believe what I did." Peeta chuckles, but groans in pain, as he clutches his ribcage again. I can see the pain in his eyes. I carefully lift up his shirt. His whole stomach is a deep, shaded, purple. Bruised. "Is it bad?"

I shake my head. "You'll be fine," _I hope_. I touch his ribs gently and he still winces at my delicate touch. Broken. I want to talk with Peeta until I ask for my mother's assistance.

"What happened?" I take his hand.

"I jumped off." He gulps. "The hovercraft,"

Right now, I want to smack him and yell at him. But the last thing he needs is a beating. "Why?"

"I realized you weren't there with me. Nobody –Enobaria or Johanna- would tell me where you were. I got worried. Found the nearest exit that wasn't guarded by any Peacekeepers, and jumped. Landed stomach first in the woods and found an ounce of strength to walk here. Then I saw Haymitch come to my rescue," He smiles. "I couldn't be there without you. It probably seems so farfetched, but I jumped off and risked my life for you. I couldn't deal with the pain of being without you." He confesses.

I smile lightly, and then call my mom over to Peeta's side. He's then wrapped all over his body with bandages. You can only see his face. His blue eyes. His square jaw. That's it. I didn't tell him that I only have a few more weeks to live, because I didn't want to overwhelm him. Instead I hold his hand until he falls asleep.

Every night I hold his hand until he sleeps, then end up crawling in his bunk with him. I would stare at the ceiling every night, praying that Peeta wouldn't wake next to a dead body. I do not want a Volciac attack in my sleep.

It's been a week. I still haven't told him. I'm up before him when he finds out. I'm sitting by his bedside, and when he awakes, the first thing he tells me is, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I'm confused at first, but then realize what he's talking about. I shake my head and stutter. "H-how did you find out?"

"Haymitch told me. Katniss, why didn't you tell me? About your heart,"

"I didn't want you worrying." I fumble with my fingers.

"Katniss, they found a heart donor." He looks at me and I look up to him.

_Who would want to donate their heart to me? _Sacrifice their life for me? Of course the tributes would. Cinna would have too. But we're not in the Games anymore. Are we? Are the victors still risking their lives for me? I bet it was Beetee or Finnick. They're the only victors that actually tolerate me. "Who?" I ask him.

"Me," Peeta bluntly says.

"Peeta, no!" My eyes are filled with tears as I grasp the fabric of his shirt.

"Yes, Katniss. They're doing the surgery first thing tomorrow." Peeta grins at me. His lips are curved up, but I can tell by the look in his eyes he's melancholic.

"Peeta, I'm not going to let you do this." My voice trembles.

"Dr. Aurelius and Dr. Varcili said it was okay. My heart is in a better condition than yours. I'm going to end up dead anyways…" He looks at his bandaged-up body. "Katniss please let me do this."

"No," I shake my head multiple times. "I'm not letting you do this. I refuse." The tears are running down my face at this point. _Why am I always crying? What happened to the girl at the reaping who forbids it to cry?_ The boy with the bread is going to give up his life for the girl on fire.

Peeta scoots over, motioning me to lay with him. So I do. I don't let go of his hand. He says quietly, "Nobody cares about me anyways. My family is gone, my friends are gone. They wouldn't care even if I were alive. Nobody needs me." This moment sounds repetitive.

I say what I told him the first time. "I do." There's a slight pause before I continue saying, "I need you."

"Katniss-" Peeta starts, but I don't let him finish.

"And if you were to give up your heart for me, I would find no point in living." I snuggle deeper into Peeta until we're squished together.

"Katniss. Stop talking like that." Peeta silences me from my negativity. We fall silent and don't eat for the rest of the day. Our appetites have disappeared. We lay in his bunk and wait for the dreaded day. He says, "I'm glad I'm spending the last moments of my life with you."

This sounds familiar again. I close my eyes and sniffle. "Me too," My voice still trembles.

We fall asleep and I suddenly wake up, gasping and feeling the beads of sweat trickle down the side of my face. _Nightmares._ The surgeries. Peeta dying. Me struggling to move forward from his death. Peeta is awake due to my sudden movements. "Go back to sleep," is all he says. "It'll be alright." He strokes my hair and I look down. Our fingers are still interlocked. I lay back down next to Peeta and I don't fall asleep. I can't. "Want to talk about it?" He asks me. It frightens me to tell him, but since he's there with me, the fright leaves once I talk to him about it. "**It** happened. You died for me and I couldn't move forward. I don't want that to happen." I look up at his face in the darkness. You can still see his blue eyes. "You'll be okay." He whispers in my ear. I shut my eyes tight, and hear a small voice before I drift off to sleep again. It was hard to make out the words, but I eventually deciphered them. "You've always had my heart anyways."

* * *

_So that was the end of chapter 2! Review, I appreciate your feedback, really! :) Should I post previews of the next chapter at the end? Tell me what you think I should do! And I want a Peeta in my life. I envy Katniss. I wish I had a Peeta._

_Question!: How did you envision Katniss, Peeta, and Gale before the movie came out?_

_My answer: I imagined Katniss as Kaya Scodelario, Peeta as Alex Pettyfer, and Gale as just some random guy with shaggy helmet hair. Yeah, I know! I'm happy with the cast though because Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence have so much chemistry on and off camera!_

_-thedandelions _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: **__Unequivocal Blue Eyes_

_**Setting:**__ Post Catching Fire. Mockingjay is intangible (kind of)._

_**Summary: **__What if after the Quarter Quell Katniss was so hurt she had to undergo surgery and replace her heart? The thing is; no one wants to give up their heart. Except, well, the baker's boy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Hunger Games. Although I wish I did._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello again, I bring to you the third chapter of Unequivocal Blue Eyes. If you like Clato, read my story: Glistening Eyes! :) I'd appreciate it :) I won't have access to a computer for the next couple of days so I can't write. I'm on chapter six of this story :) Decided to update you guys now!_

_S/O: paleandpretty and hungergamesfangirl100!_

_Reviews are welcome :)_

* * *

Previously: "You'll be okay." He whispers in my ear. I shut my eyes tight, and hear a small voice before I drift off to sleep again. It was hard to make out the words, but I eventually deciphered them. "You've always had my heart anyways."

* * *

I don't wake up next to Peeta. I wake up in a hospital bed. This worries me. It's going to happen. The boy with the bread is going to die for me. Dr. Aurelius comes in and says, "Ready to go?"  
"Yes," I lie back down and ask, "Can I talk to Peeta first?"  
"Sure," In an instant, Peeta is rolled into the room on his hospital bed. Dr. Aurelius leaves along with the other nurses who rolled Peeta in to give us privacy.

His eyes are shut and I don't know if he's dead or if he was drugged. I stand up and rush to his side.

"He hasn't woken up yet. He still thinks he's in his bunk next to you." Dr. Aurelius claims from outside the door.

I shake him a little. "Peeta, wake up."'

He wakes up suddenly, still a little groggy. "Am I dead Katniss?"

"No," I stroke his blonde locks. "You're okay…" I sniff back the tears. I'm not going to cry again. "You're okay."

"Are you ready? To feel better?" Peeta takes a strand of hair drooping in front of my face and places it behind my ear.

I shake my head. "No, I don't want you to go,"

"It's time for me to go," Peeta chokes out.  
"No, Peeta. No."

He ignores me, "I remember when your hair was in two braids. You wore a pink dress. And when you volunteered to sing the Valley Song…" Peeta uses all his strength to sit up and presses his forehead against mine. "I knew. I knew you had to be mine," I feel the warmth of his hand pressed against my cheek.

I grab his wrist and grip it tight. "How am I going to battle the nightmares without you?"

"I won't let them happen. I'll be watching over you Katniss,"

"Stay with me," I look into his unequivocal blue eyes and I know that I am in love with the bakery boy.

He murmurs, "Always,"

He lets go of me and lies back down on his portable bed as the nurses, as if on cue, walk inside and roll Peeta out. His cheeks are stained with tears. In the distance I hear a weak voice, "I promise Katniss,"

What does he promise? Why am I letting him do this? What if Peeta was in my shoes? Would I do the same for him?

Dr. Aurelius walks inside the room and clears his throat. "You know, you could go with Peeta through his surgery and we can drug you later,"

I critically think. I would want to be there for Peeta, holding his hand the entire time, but it would be heart wrenching to watch him give up his life for me. I shake my head. I don't want to go through a pain that is much worst than a fiery burn on my calf.

I decide to see him one last time. I take my feet and place them on the cold ground, but they regain their warmth while I slide into slippers. I walk down to where he is scheduled to have a surgery. I knock on the door so gently that you would need the best ears to hear it. I twist the doorknob and open the door just a crack. "Peeta?"

I look through the crack as tears are falling down his face and a nurse is preparing a syringe filled with a drug. "Katniss, what are you doing here?" Peeta is shocked by my surprise appearance.

"I-I," Come to think of it, I don't know why I'm here. "I don't know,"

The nurse says, "You'll feel a slight pinch in one, two, and three." The needle is breaking skin and it is being released in his bloodstream. This is the last time I'll see him alive and breathing.

The nurse walks away and waits for Peeta to pass out once the needle has done its job.

"Come 'ere," Peeta moves over.

We're on a time limit. There is a certain time we have until he passes out and the boy with the bread is gone. I snuggle with him on the bed and grab his hand.

"I can't do this," I say with uncertainty in my voice.

"Yes you can," He grips the back of my hospital gown gently.

"No, I-" I say.

"Katniss, you are the strongest girl I've ever met. You are the most beautiful, most intelligent, most protective, and the most perfect girl I've ever laid my eyes on. You can do this." Peeta says.

"Now I can't possible leave you. After all that you just said. Please Peeta… Please." I am begging for him to stay.

He shakes his head, "I'm sorry," He closes his eyes gently and whispers, "I love you."

I soak in his last and final words to me before he gets his drastic surgery. I kiss him on the lips one last time and hug him tightly. "And I love you." I cry out. I walk out of the room and don't look back.

I sit on my hospital bed and feel ill again. My heart is unsteady. This surgery has to happen. "I'm ready Dr. Aurelius," I sigh.

"Alright, we'll just wait until Peeta is finished and we can do the operation. Would you like to wait until he's finished or would you like to be drugged right now?" He asks.

"Right now," I mumble to myself, "It'll numb my brain and the pain for a while,"

"Okay. A nurse will be with you soon," He walks out of my room and the same girl who nursed Peeta is nursing me. She's flicking the syringe with her finger as she says, "I can tell he really loves you,"

I nod, "Yeah. He does." I want to curl up in a ball and just sleep for the rest of my life. I want to be left alone.

"You know what he was telling me before you came in?" She flicks the syringe even more and inserts more medication into it.

I shake my head. "No, obviously I don't since I wasn't there. What'd he say?" I'm defensive and rude now that Peeta isn't here.

"He said that when he first saw you when you guys were five, you were hiding behind your mom. Your mom and his dad starting talking and you both were hiding behind your parents," She says.

"So?" I shrug.

"So," The nurse scoffs. "You'll feel a slight pinch in one, two and three." And a needle is in my body. She continues, "He said that from the moment he stared into your gray eyes at that small moment, he wanted to protect you."

I look down at my lap. "I… Didn't know,"

"Can you believe that? A five year old boy wants to protect another five year old girl. A five year old boy watched you walk home for eleven years every day to make sure you made it home safe. A five year old boy was certain he was in love," The nurse shakes her head implausibly. "If that's not love, I don't know what is."

I feel drowsy and I struggle to keep my eyes open. I faintly hear the nurse's voice saying, "He said he would protect you even if he's not physically here. That he'll always be there for you." Then I drift off to sleep, and I don't want to wake up.

* * *

_That's the third chapter! It's kind of sad, but I really wanted to write this chapter, lol. :) Review please!_

NEXT TIME ON UNEQUIVOCAL BLUE EYES: _"I just want to tell you this. I have been in love with you. In love with you for eleven years. Eleven long years. Every day I just want to run up to you and kiss you. The way your gray eyes glisten whenever I look at you, the way you smile when you see the piping I did on the cakes. Everything about you. Whenever I think about you my body tenses up and I can't help but smile. I just want to kiss you." He confesses, and then thinks he's made a big mistake._

_Question!: What's your favorite version off of YouTube of Deep in the Meadow (Rue's Lullaby)?_

_My Answer: My favorite would probably be the one by mockingjaynet (The one by Kimmy) or the one by adrisaurus, they're both great :)_

_-thedandelions_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: **__Unequivocal Blue Eyes_

_**Setting:**__ Post Catching Fire. Mockingjay is intangible (kind of)._

_**Summary: **__What if after the Quarter Quell Katniss was so hurt she had to undergo surgery and replace her heart? The thing is; no one wants to give up their heart. Except, well, the baker's boy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Hunger Games. Although I wish I did._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello again, I bring to you the fourth chapter of Unequivocal Blue Eyes. If you like Clato, read my story: Glistening Eyes! :) I'd appreciate it :)_

_S/O: hungergamesfangirl100!_

_Reviews are welcome :)_

* * *

Previously: I faintly hear the nurse's voice saying, "He said he would protect you even if he's not physically here. That he'll always be there for you." Then I drift off to sleep, and I don't want to wake up.

* * *

"_Katniss?" I'm in the woods. I hear Peeta. "Katniss?"_

_I'm dressed in the same attire I wore in the first Games. I have a silver bow and my quiver is loaded. I'm running as fast as I can. "Peeta? Peeta where are you?" I look around and spin clockwise, scanning and searching for him._

"_Over here," He's behind me. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay," I hear repeatedly. I turn around and see Peeta and try to hug him, but he suddenly disintegrates. I hear a faint, "I love you," before I'm suddenly thrown into a different setting. The bakery._

"_Do you like them?" Peeta asks Prim. "The cakes,"_

_Prim's jaw is open and she wants to buy one so much so, but we don't have to money for it. "Here," Peeta hands Prim a cupcake. It says 'Prim' on it with a primrose flower on the edge. _

"_Katniss look!" Prim tugs on my pants. "I love it! How much? I'll trade you cheese from Lady! Anything!"_

_Peeta grins, "Oh no, it's yours. Take it."_

_I stare at Peeta. It's like he's a stranger. There's no clue to tell if he loves me or not. "Thanks," I say to Peeta, then walk out the bakery. I'm standing alone in the rain, and Prim isn't here anymore. Peeta walks out of the bakery and screams for my name. "Katniss! Katniss. We have to talk,"_

_My eyes are hopeful but I don't show it. "What?" I say with an aggressive tone. "There's nothing to talk about."_

"_I just want to tell you this. I have been in love with you. In love with you for eleven years. Eleven long years. Every day I just want to run up to you and kiss you. The way your gray eyes glisten whenever I look at you, the way you smile when you see the piping I did on the cakes. Everything about you. Whenever I think about you my body tenses up and I can't help but smile. I just want to kiss you." He confesses, and then thinks he's made a big mistake. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to get it off my chest," He turns back around._

"_Peeta, do it. You said you want to kiss me," I cross my arms, but quickly unfold them. It's a force of habit. I whisper, "Do it."_

_He looks baffled, but he runs up to me and kisses me. His hands are gripping the sides of my cheeks. This is… Perfect. It feels different than when Gale kisses me. It feels right in all the right ways. He hugs me and whispers in my ear, "Please… Stay,"_

"_I'm here, Peeta, I'm here." I'm snuggled in his strong arms and I'm not going to let go._

_We're suddenly in formal clothes and we're dancing. It's a dance that Effie Trinket taught us. We sway back and forth and my head is on Peeta's chest. His head is leaning on the top of mine. "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think of you." He says quietly, and then kisses atop my head. "Want to play a game?" He looks at me._

"_What kind of game?" I ask him._

"_Hunger Games Trivia," He chuckles._

"_Alright, ask a question," I smile and keep swaying back and forth with him. I don't really know why Effie needed to teach us this dance. We're just rocking together in unison._

"_Effie Trinket is the escort for District 1. Real or not real?"_

"_Not real," I roll my eyes and scoff. "Ask a harder question,"_

"_Okay," He clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth. "Foxface got a score of 5. Real or not real?"_

"_Real." I roll my eyes once again. "Peeta, this is too easy,"_

"_Okay, okay. I'll make the questions harder. Gloss killed Brutus last year. Real or not real?"_

"_Not real. You did." I close my eyes and groan, "You said the questions were going to get harder,"  
"They are. I promise. The first image they show in the video from the Capitol in every Reaping each year is the decree and the Hunger games seal. Real or nor real?" He asks._

"_How am I supposed to know that?" I look up at him as he laughs._

"_I told you they were going to get harder! Now answer the question," He takes my hand that is wrapped around him and interlocks our fingers together._

"_Real?" My tone is in the form of a question._

_Peeta makes a buzzing sound, "Wrong! They're skulls," He laughs then says, "This is the last question."_

"_I nod, "Okay."_

_His voice falls silent and gentle. "You love me. Real or not real?"_

_I am startled. "That's not Hunger Games Trivia," I mumble._

"_Just answer the question,"_

_I'm silent for at least fifteen seconds, but it feels like eternity. My heart is pounding out of my chest. I answer, "Real."_

_He stops swaying to kiss me sweetly. "I'm protecting you, always." He grins._

"_I know," I smile back but he disappears in the air._

_I look around for Peeta. I'm suddenly wearing the same dress I wore with my first interview with Caesar. "Peeta?" I exit the doors from the room and I'm suddenly in the bakery with the fiery dress on. There's no sign of him around. "Peeta?" I'm hoping he comes out of the kitchen or comes out with burnt bread. He doesn't. I exit the bakery and I'm at the Reaping, wearing my mother's old blue dress. I look around for him and I haven't realized they've already pricked my finger. Effie Trinket is already saying the names of the tributes. "Peeta Mellark," She says._

_I see a blonde boy walk on the stage and a blonde girl who resembles Prim. I can see them shaking from al the way in the back of the audience. Effie says, "The tributes of District 12; Peeta Mellark and Primrose Everdeen," I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I scream, "Prim! Prim no!" I run on the stage and no Peacekeepers try to restrain me._

_Peeta is hauled away be Peacekeepers and my hands are tied. Prim runs off the stage and to our mother. Peeta is screaming for my help and I have to help him. I extend my arm out to him but he disappears behind the train doors. I suddenly collapse on the stage with the whole population of District 12 staring at me. I want to scream._

* * *

I wake up, sitting up, screaming, "Peeta!" The sweat is beginning to form in my scalp and I am breathing heavily. I have woken up days, possibly weeks after my surgery was scheduled and begin to cry.

* * *

_Pretty boring chapter, I know. But this one is pretty important for the next one just to let you know. :) Review please!_

NEXT TIME ON UNEQUIVOCAL BLUE EYES: Tears are flooding my face as I scream, "How can there possibly be good news if Peeta's gone? I… I… I loved him," I cover my tears with my hands. "So worthless. I haven't found a point so I can live. Why did I let this happen?" I shake my head whispering 'no… no….' to myself. The boy with the bread has slipped away. And there's no fixing what permanent damage has been done. At least, I'll always have Peeta's heart with me. Literally.

_Question!: How did you find out about The Hunger Games?_

_My answer: I found out three years ago when I was in elementary school and my sister was reading it. I read the summary on the back and fell in love with the plot. Two years later when people found out it was going to become a movie, everyone started reading it. So I was ahead of my school, holla! Lol._

_-thedandelions_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: **__Unequivocal Blue Eyes_

_**Setting:**__ Post Catching Fire. Mockingjay is intangible (kind of)._

_**Summary: **__What if after the Quarter Quell Katniss was so hurt she had to undergo surgery and replace her heart? The thing is; no one wants to give up their heart. Except, well, the baker's boy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Hunger Games. Although I wish I did._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello again, I bring to you the fifth chapter of Unequivocal Blue Eyes. If you like Clato, read my story: Glistening Eyes! :) I'd appreciate it :)_

_S/O: hungergamesfangirl100, MellarkableSinger, and MyFriendsCallMeKatniss_

_Reviews are welcome :)_

* * *

Previously: I wake up, sitting up, screaming, "Peeta!" The sweat is beginning to form in my scalp and I am breathing heavily. I have woken up days, possibly weeks after my surgery was scheduled and begin to cry.

* * *

Dr. Aurelius walks in, "Good morning Katniss," His voice is light and soft. "Sleep well?"

I shake my head. "Dreamt of Peeta," I run my fingers through my hair and I can feel sweat locking onto my hands.

Dr. Aurelius takes a sip of a drink in his mug. "Katniss, I've got good news and bad news,"

I scoff, "What could the good news be? Peeta's gone." Tears are flooding my face as I scream, "How can there possibly be good news if Peeta's gone? I… I… I loved him," I cover my tears with my hands. "So worthless. I haven't found a point so I can live. Why did I let this happen?" I shake my head whispering 'no… no….' to myself. The boy with the bread has slipped away. And there's no fixing what permanent damage has been done. At least, I'll always have Peeta's heart with me. Literally.

He says, "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when you hear this," He smiles deviously, like something might happen.

"What did you do to Peeta?" I ask curiously.

"Oh nothing. Absolutely nothing," He grins.

I'm confused at first, but then realize that they didn't do a surgery on Peeta. "Then how am I physically here?"

"Well, you see, we were about to give the operation on Peeta, but Beetee stops us. He tells Varcili and me that he made a heart. An artificial one and he said it's worth a shot to try and risk it before taking a boy's life away," He explains.

"So you experimented on me?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Not exactly. We ran tests on the heart to see if it was safe or not. There's a five percent chance that you may experience blackouts frequently, but no Volciac attacks. If you feel any chest pain, that's completely normal because your chest should be sore. The pain should subside in about a week. You cannot run for a long period of time and you must watch your sugar intake," He recalls. "You'll be kept here being supervised for a week and then you'll be let go. Sound great?"

I nod. "Can I still hunt?" I wipe any excess tears on my cheeks.

"Eventually." Dr. Aurelius begins to walk out the room but my voice pulls him back.

"How long is eventually?"

"Couple months until you get used to the artificial heart,"

What? A couple months without using my bow and arrow?

"So where's Peeta?" I ask.

"He's with Prim eating breakfast. Would you like me to get him?"

I nod. I lie back down and it hits me. My love is still alive. He's breathing. Dr. Aurelius leaves the room and it seems as if right on cue, Beetee walks in. I get out of bed and struggle to hug Beetee, but manage to pull through. I whisper, "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this,"

"I couldn't stand you two being so hurt. I know how it feels. Like when I lost Wiress. I didn't want to see you go through the pain," He's holding back the tears.

And so am I. I am so grateful that Beetee didn't die in the Quarter Quell. If he had died, Peeta would be dead. It's almost like a chain reaction. I loosen my grasp and hear footsteps in the hallway. Beetee chuckles, "I can get the hint," And he walks out laughing.

I sit back down on the bed and wait for Peeta. He comes storming in the room, as the tears pour through my face again. "Peeta," I say quietly, as my arms are wrapped around his neck. I don't ever want to let go. "I had this dream. A really sketchy dream. It felt like a blink of an eye but I didn't know it lasted for possible weeks,"

Peeta asks quietly, "What happened?"

"It was you and me and there were times when you just disappeared and I didn't want that to happen," I cry out.

Peeta shushes me, stroking my hair and comforting me in the best way possible. "Shh, shh. You're okay now. You're here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere,"

"Good," I say to him. He relaxes his muscles but I just squeeze him tighter. "Don't let go, please," I'm still traumatized by my dreams and shocked by the news Dr. Aurelius gave me.

"Okay, I'm here. I'm not letting go. I won't let go," Peeta says. He kisses my cheek then returns his head to its rightful place; his chin on my shoulder and our bodies are smushed together. "Katniss, I stayed in here all this time. Holding your hand. Every day,"

I refer back to my dream. "Did you say anything?"

"Yes," He simply states. "I said that you were going to be okay,"

I nod. "I heard you say it. In my dream I heard you." I pause. "I heard you say that-"

I'm interrupted by Peeta's sultry voice. "That I love you?"

"Yes," is all I say. I smile and stay in Peeta's warm embrace. I feel safe when I'm with him.

* * *

_Well that's that fifth chapter. It was just pretty much a chapter of Everlark fluff for you guys. :) Don't lie, I know you saw this coming. Lol, there's more conflict on the way. AND I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SOPHOMORE YEAR, CHEER PRACTICE, CHURCH, SCHOOL, AND CLASSES IN GENERAL. I know it's no excuse but please forgive me! And review! :)_

_Question!: What made you ship Everlark?_

_My answer: Because they have so much chemistry. Period. I can ramble on about them but I won't._

_-thedandelions_


End file.
